L'Ange Gardien
by Tomatecerise
Summary: Un Crossover GinnyLe Petit Poucet. Et si une simple rencontre pouvait changer le cours d'une histoire connue de tous. OneShot


La li la la. Que l'on est bien l'été, pensais Ginny. J'adore me promener dans la forêt. Au moins là je suis sûre d'être tranquille. Jamais les jumeaux viendraient jusqu'ici pour me faire essayer une de leurs stupides blagues. Et puis, si je ne fais pas de bruit, j'arriverait peut-être à voir un écureuil.

Soudain, un moldu apparut de derrière un arbre. Vite, Ginny se cacha : elle portait ses habits de sorcière. C'était un petit garçon d'environ huit ans. Ses vètements étaient sales et déchirés. Ses cheveux blonds lui donnaent un air un peu perdu. Mais peut-être l'était-il réèllement. Il regardait autour de lui, comme à la recherche d'un signe.

Soudain, il parut apercevoir Ginny. En tous cas, il se dirigea vers elle. Ellevoulu partir mais :

"Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! "

Ginny ne pouvait sans aller. Elle se retourna :

" Qui es-tu ?

Je m'appelle le petit poucet. Ma famille est très pauvre et mon père m'a emmené en forêt pour que je me perde. Mais je l'avais entendu en parler avec mère, hier soir. Ce matin, j'ai caché des cailloux dans une poche et je l'es ai déposé au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait mais je n'arrive plus à les retrouver. Je suis perdu. "

Ginny fut toucher par ce petit discours. Comment des gens pouvaient être assez ignoble pour abandonner leurs propres anfants dans la forêt ? Elle ne ferait jamais ça avec ses enfants. Et puis, si on est très très pauvres et qu'on n'arrive pas à élever des enfants, pourquoi en avoir, sinon pour les rendre malheureux ? Elle décida de l'aider sans lui révéler sa condition de sorcière.

" Tu habites où, mon petit ?

Dans une petite chaumière avec des murs de terre et un toit de paille. Il y a un puits devant l'entrée et une cheminé mais mère ne fait jamais de feu.

J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Viens, je te racompagne. "

Ginny connaissait cette maisonné de réputation. L'autre jour, elle était allé se promener au village voisin avec Hermione et elle avait entendu deux personnes parler de ce village :

" Tu connais la maison qui part en ruine prés de la rivière ?

Celle où les enfants n'ont que la peau sur les os ?

Oui. Et bien, d'après mon patron, elle va bientôt être rasée. Le seul moyen qu'on les vieux dégoutants qui y habitent pour la garder, c'est de la réhabilitée.

Comment veux-tu qu'ils y arrivent ? On dit qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour nourrir les gosses. "

Ces hommes n'ont vraiment aucun cœurs ! Comment peut-on se réjouir de la misère d'autrui ?

D'après ce que savait Ginny, la rivière se trouvait au nord. Allé, décida-t-elle, c'est tout droit.

Elle prit le garçnnet par la main et marcha.

" Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ginny Weasley.

J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes cheveux. On dirait qu'ils brûlent"

Ginny sourit. Le Petit Poucet était touchant.

" Tu sais, mère a les cheveux roux aussi. Mais ils sont moins beaux que les tiens. Et puis, ils sont tous emméllés. Je suis sûr que les tiens sont doux comme … comme …

Comme de la soie ?

C'est quoi la soie ?

C'est une matière qu'on utilise pour faire des vêtements très doux.

Comme la soie alors ! "

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment craquant.

Pendant deux heures, ils continuèrent d'anvancer en devisant agréablement. Malgré elle, la jeune sorcière se demandait si elle ne s'était pas tromper de chemin. D'autant plus que la nuit commençait à venir et que le Petit Poucet bayait et marchait de plus en plus doucement. Elle s'arrétat.

" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Je vais voir si on est arrivé. Attends moi là. "

Ginny s'enfonçat dans les arbres et murmura en sortant sa baguette magique : pointe au nord !

Sa baguette tourna sur sa paume pour lui montrait le nord.

Il n'y a pas à dire, pensa-t-elle, la magie est bien pratique.

Elle retourna auprés du Petit Poucet, assis sur une grosse pierre.

" Allé viens, on est presque arrivé. "

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire : à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière. Au centre, se trouvait une massure, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Les abords étaient envahis par les orties. Les rideaux, sales et déchirés, ampliphiaient l'impression de pauvreté qui se dégagée de la maison.

Le garçonnet voulut s'élancer chez lui mais Ginny le retint par un bras.

" S'il te plait, ne parle pas de moi à tes parents. Dis leurs que tu t'es éloigné de ton père pour suivre un écureuil et que tu t'es perdu. Tu as marché des heures avant de tomber sur la rivière et d'en remonter le cours.

Mais c'est un mensonge. Ils ont fait exprés de m'abandonner !

Je sais. Fais ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plait. C'est mieux pour nous.

D'accord.

Promet-le moi.

Promis. Au revoir.

Au revoir."

Ginny déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du Petit Poucet et s'en alla. Mais pas très loin. Elle se cacha pour voir son protégé rentré. Au bout de dix minutes, une petite lueur apparue à l'une des fenêtres, derrière les rideaux. C'était le Petit Poucet. Il parlait tout seul. Ginny s'approcha, toujours sans se faire voir et écouta : " Elle était magnfique avec ses cheveux roux. Je suis sûr que c'était un ange, mon ange gardien. "

En entedant cela, Ginny prit une résolution : elle contourna la maisonnée pour arriver au mur arrière, sans fenêtre et lança un sort. Instantanément, la terre séché se transforma en rondin de bois, la paille retrouva sa teinte d'origine, les rideaux prirent un couleur orangés et les orties disparurent, remplacés par des massifs de fleurs.

Ginny contempla son œuvre un court instant avant de penser à sa famille.

Il été tard, le soleil été couché depuis longtemps. Tout le monde devait s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle transplana directement dans la cuisine.

A son arrivé, madame Weasley poussa un cri et se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras à l'éttouffer.

Même les jumeaux parraissaient s'être inquiétés.

" Où étais-tu ? Il est huit heures passées. Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude.

Désolé. J'étais allée me promener dans la forêt et je me suis endormie.

Allé viens, le repas est prêt. Mais avant, promet moi de ne jamais nous refaire une peur pareille.

Promis maman "

Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Ginny ne se méla pas à la conversation préférant imaginer quel été le repas chez le Petit Poucet.

En allant se coucher, elle trouva Hermione en train de lire un livre sur son lit.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cet après-midi, lui demanda-t-elle ? Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu t'es endormie. Vas-y, je te promet que je ne le répèterait pas.

Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait des heureux. "

Après cette phrase egnimatique, elle se coucha et se tourna vers le mur.

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que l'on fasse du mal à celui qui été désormais son protégé. Graçe à leur maison rénovée, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'ils soient chassés de chez eux.

L'ange gardien d'un jour s'endormit en souriant.


End file.
